Conventionally, a rotary switching device that enables a selection of a desired selection element from a plurality of selection elements by a rotation operation is used in various fields. Examples of the rotary switching device include a rotating switch for switching an interval at an intermittent operation of a wiper of a vehicle and a rotating operating device provided at a handle part for switching a gear shift stage of a bicycle (For example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In the conventional rotary switching devices exemplified in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, an operator performs a switching operation while viewing the device from a circumferential surface side of a rotating operating part. In such a rotary switching device, because selection elements that can be selected are displayed on the circumferential surface of the device, the operator can operate the device while recognizing a position to which the operator should rotate the device to select a desired selection element desired. Also, in the rotary switching devices described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, selection elements are regularly arranged. Therefore, the operator can select a desired selection element by sequentially performing a rotation operation in a certain direction until a desired selection state is reached.